


Missing her pt.2

by Fantasywriter



Series: Miss her [1]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Genre: #ffxv #noctis #sarahterrawars, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 23:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasywriter/pseuds/Fantasywriter
Summary: Since a few people wanted more which was surprising! Here it is another part of Noctis and Sarah.





	Missing her pt.2

It had been a month, since the last time Noctis had seen Sarah. He would dream of her a lot. He would toss in bed snuggled to his pillow mumbling her name. He didn’t know if he would ever see her again. He had hoped. He woke up from his dream. It was daylight. “Maybe it was all a dream and that wasn’t real. Couldn’t been though, I felt her touch...her kiss.” He touched his cheek. He sighed. He grabbed his pillow and squeezed it.  
It wasn’t enough the Prince was going through all this so fast. He just wanted for a moment to be happy to be loved or loved on.  
Ignis noticed from sensing Noctis was feeling down again during breakfast. Noctis hadn’t mentioned Sarah in a long time. “How about you go fishing today Noct? We have a little spare time.” Ignis sipped on his ebony. Noctis finished up his toast and meat. “Alright sounds good.”  
Noctis went alone fishing he stood there watching the water after he had fished for awhile. He sighed. He really couldn’t stop feeling this way. He sat down on the deck. “Ah I’d just loose her. I loose everyone. Well not my friends luckily yet.” He spoke out loud to himself and began crying silently.  
“Who are you gonna loose?” Noctis heard that familiar voice which was Sarah. He looked up to see her. “No this is a dream I fell asleep.” Sarah giggled playing with her hair.  
“Noct you’re so silly, you dork.” He ruffled his hair. He felt her touch he smiled up at her . “You just pop up out of no where.” He spoke softly.  
“Yeah I like doing that to surprise you.” She smiled. Sarah sat down beside him. “Oh how I missed you.” She wiped his tears away staring at him. She threw her arms around him. Noctis wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly.  
“Same here. You can’t leave me again please don’t.” Noctis buried his face into her neck smelling her hair. The scent was like a wild berry. He smiled.  
Sarah squeezed him tightly. “I’m staying this time.” She ran her hand up to the back of his head and caressed. Noctis sighed with relief. “Thank you. You can come with us. “ he whispered.  
Sarah kissed his cheek. “I’d like that very much.” She had realized they hadn’t even shared their first kiss. For the first time she blushed of the thought of it.  
“Noct?” She gave him a little smirk. Noctis looked up at her. “Yeah?” Sarah giggled. “Kiss me?” She leaned back a little staring at him.  
Noctis rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Ughh okay.” He said awkwardly. He didn’t mean to come off that way it was just he hadn’t kissed much . Even though him being a Prince hadn’t really done it much. He leaned forward to meet her leaning in. He pressed his lips gently on hers which made his heart beat fast too fast.  
Sarah placed her hand on his cheek and hummed cutely. Noctis kissed her for a few good minutes. He could feel their connection. Sarah felt it too. She pulled away only to tease him. “Whoa now calm down there Noct.” She giggled.  
Noctis blushed staring at her. “I’m sorry, it’s just I missed you too much.” Sarah paid her head on his shoulder and grabbed his hand. “I’m just teasing you. Same here. We needed this. That’s why I gave everything up to come help you and be here for you.”  
Noctis smiled softly. “Thanks again. I’m glad you’re here now.” Sarah settled right in with Noctis and the guys. She was gonna be there to help him through the battles and was determined to help him take back what was his. His throne, his kingdom.


End file.
